The present invention relates to a metal pipe scaffolding in which vertical scaffold elements formed of cylindrical scaffold pipes are connected to non-vertically extended scaffold pipe elements by connected flanges of the shape of a circular disc, provided with bridging and by means of releasable wedges.
Metal pipe scaffolds have been known in the art; one of them has been disclosed in DBP No. 24 49 124. In this metal pipe scaffolds, a connection of non-vertically extended scaffold elements, for example a horizontally arranged longitudinal or transversal locking bar has been obtained by means of connecting shoes which are formed as cast iron pieces separately from the scaffold pipes forming the scaffold elements and connected to the scaffold elements by welding or in any other suitable fashion. Such a construction, however, has certain disadvantages. Time consumption and costs of manufacturing of such known systems have been considerable because due to the differences in materials (malleable cast iron, on the one hand, and low carbon steel, on the other hand) and the occurrence of various metallurgic problems in a welding process, it has been necessary to improve the outer surfaces of the pipes by galvanization. Furthermore, a required control of the malleable cast iron has also involved considerable expenses. Therefore, it caused producing the connecting shoes of cast iron as a complete material, which led, of course, to a substantial increase of weight of the scaffolds.